The color of the sky
by Graywind
Summary: The pokemon world is filled with all kinds of colors; in all sorts of hues and shades. All of the colors ever changing and real. As is the sky...but what color is the sky through a pokemon's eyes...when not ordinarily blue?
1. Gray

**/----------------------------------/**

**The color of the sky**

**/----------------------------------/**

She hated it when it rained.

The feel of it coating her fur, soaking her undercoat, and sloshing around on her body; the way it sprinkled in her eyes as it hit the ground, they way it made her head hurt, and her limbs ache; how it made the ground slippery and gooey and stink; and how it made the air stuffy and humid and dank; was _despised_ by her. But she liked _watching _the rain, and how it cleaned her body and made everything fresh and new…

She loved shaking the water from her fur after the rain, if she was in it for some reason, and grooming her coat until it was sleek or thick and fluffy and soft and glistened healthily in the sunlight._ (But there's no way I'll be a Vaporeon…) _she thought casually.

The little Eevee sneezed and blinked tiredly as the rain fell around her and happily did its thing; but why was she out here in the first place, if she hated the rain? She'd ask herself often…but then she'd remember, glare at nothing in particular, and wait. _(Will you hurry up and come back, Breeder Austin?!) _The little Eevee sneezed again, _(I think I'm getting sick…) _she thought gravely.

The Eevee had been outside for almost two hours, now; waiting patiently for her breeder/ trainer to come get her, but now doubting he ever would. She wasn't sure but…she thought he was crying when he left her; but wasn't sure because of the rain. An image of him looking down on her before he'd left kept appearing in her mind before it flashed in front of her eyes, making her think she was delusional…and probably was.

She'd see Breeder Austin, soaked from the rain just as she was; and she'd smile when his warm hand would touch her and his thumb caressed her head; but now, when he'd appear before her, his touch was cold, and his thumb was merely rain running off her fur. He'd disappear with each flash of lightning and clash of thunder, making her irate and sob quietly as she shook his image away when it came back.

But by now, she'd cried herself dry; and stared absently into the rain. Silently letting the sudden resentment for Breeder Austin build up within her and burn softly in the pit of her stomach; resenting him because he's left her out here, resenting him because him because he'd done it without a second glance, and resenting him because he was such a…_liar_.

"_We'll be the one of the best team's out there Eevee!"_

His voice echoed in her ears….

"_You'll be a sure win in Hearthome City! Just wait til we get there!"_

"_Don't tell your other siblings but…between you and me; you're one of my favorites!"_

The Eevee bore her teeth into a snarl, _(If I was such a _favorite_ then why am I out here?)_ she stood up, leaving the only warm spot on Route 216 and padding away into the undergrowth, wishing she'd done it as soon as the breeder left and ignoring the burn and protest of her limbs as she did so…

_(Maybe I can find my way back into town…) _she thought, trying to be cheerful and growing tired of the feelings burning in her stomach. _(Becoming Flareon's definitely out of the question…)_ she added nonchalantly, as she quickened her pace to steady trot.

But…as time went on…fatigue came upon her body. And she eventually collapsed, her cheerful mood damped and becoming mellow as she lie on her side. Tired both physically and emotionally…and welcoming the rain as it kissed her skin and pounded against the ground around her, before quieting and momentarily, melodically fading into the background as she drifted into the warm darkness of sleep…

The color of the sky: Gray


	2. Green

She loved shade.

She loved how any shadow could be shade as well. She'd never felt shade that wasn't cool and relaxing, she'd never felt shade that wasn't sheltering and humbling, and she'd especially never felt shade that was melancholy and discomforting. Right now she wanted to be shade, simple and cool as shade.

The small and cute auburn colored fox Pokémon lye underneath the shade of a tree; watching bitterly from afar but well within simple vision's view as her Trainer trained the new addition to their team. _(Stupid, weak little tart…) _She thought venomously as she narrowed her eyes, and curled and uncurled each and every one of her pretty six tails.

"Pichu, use Thundershock!"

The small and yellow mouse Pokémon leaped into action. She jumped as high as she could into the air and squeezed her body in tight in order to expel her electric energy; but as her cheeks sparked and her little body lit up she only succeeded in shocking herself. Much to the cute Vulpix's amusement as she watched Pichu plop to the ground in obvious failure; but her lightened mood quickly dampened when she saw her Trainer Robin come to Pichu's _unnecessary _aid.

The cute Vilpix bared her teeth in rage as her fur bristled sharply down her back. Jealousy swelled up in her stomach like bile and clouded her eyes as she watched the scene indignantly. Why did Trainer Robin always baby Pichu? Pichu is nothing but a filthy wild Pokémon who was fine on her own before Trainer Robin captured her! Vulpix curled her tails around her body as laid down and set her head down on her paws; pouting.

Vulpix spotted a weed and impulsively set it ablaze with a small Ember. Not caring about the small destruction to the Route she and her Trainer were currently on. Seeing as the burning weed matched the crackling emotion welling inside of her…

She just didn't get it! She was Trainer Robin's starter, not ugly Pichu! Well technically Riolu was but…

The cute Vulpix felt her feelings calm as a new, fuzzy sensation slowly wrapped around her body like a breeze as she thought of the handsome dark Pokémon. Then it was slowly sliced in half and replaced by a small hollow feeling in her stomach as she angled her eyes to look Riolu. _(Even he's starting to like Pichu) _She thought dolefully as she watched the Riolu gently spar with the bouncy Pichu to get her fired up for another attempt at Thundershock.

The Vulpix focused her attention once again at the now smoking weed. Not minding the sour smell of the dead plant as it stung her sensitive nose…but welcoming the slight sweet, comforting smell of the smoke before it faded into the air.

Honestly…she didn't really want Pichu to fail, she didn't really think she was stupid or filthy or weak…Vulpix just didn't like all the attention Pichu was getting. Vulpix didn't crave attention, but at times she felt as though she were unfairly starved of it.

And she was beginning to hate the oncoming stages of thoughts of Trainer Robin showing favoritism toward Pichu…it was almost hard to accept.

"_Excellent job Vulpix!"_

"_Your fur is beautiful…it's a wonder how you keep it so clean."_

"_Soon, you'll be the best Ninetails out there!"_

Vulpix felt her eyes cloud over as her mind drifted into memories; remembering the time when she was first captured and treated with the same adoration as Pichu. Vulpix wished her, Riolu and Pichu all _shared_ the attention Trainer Robin gave.

Vulpix wished she wasn't so envious of Pichu's adoration…

Vulpix wished Trainer Robin let all of his Pokémon walk beside him…sleep beside him…play with him.

Vulpix sighed, growing tired of her racing emotions and looked over at Pichu again, and her eyes widened in slight awe when Pichu was finally able to expel a small, brilliant burst of electricity from her body. A successful Thundershock…

Vulpix felt her tails curl as she silently praised Pichu in the distance; then sat up and padded over to the small yellow mouse Pokémon.

…To help in any way to further her success.

Pichu saw Vulpix approaching, and waved eagerly at the cute fox pokemon welcomingly with a small smile; but then Pichu was covered in a dark shadow, and she looked up to see Trainer Robin kneeling over her and smiled. Causing Vulpix to halt and watch as Trainer Robin gently petted Pichu. Vulpix felt an all too familiar feeling come upon her again as her ears flattened against her head for a moment when Pichu was covered in Trainer Robin's shadow.

Vulpix sighed, and wished right then with strong desire that she could be in Trainer Robin's shadow—his shade. Just one more time…

The color of the sky: Blue…yet green as envy at the same time.


	3. White

All of the lights…didn't entice him.

The way they bring immediate focus, excited eyes and unbridled anticipation from those around is amazing. The emphasis of all of the lights can truly magnify every determined sprint, ram, leap, smash, and pitch from himself and his competition. Even the applaud of the audience and their screams of encouragement, followed by the live broadcasts from the plethora of camera's catching his every movement made extravagant by all of the lights…didn't entice him.

They never did, and never used to. They never enticed him into letting Trainer Simon enter him into the Pokethalon…

But the adrenaline…came close.

The way it coursed through his veins and seemingly amplified the power and proficiency of his body and already abundant skill truly came _close_ to what enticed him.

He loved the feel of the track beneath his large black and blue paws as he dashed and dodged every hurdle with the wind streaking through his luxurious obsidian mane. He loved to charge into his competitors and slam his bulk against theirs in a heated match of stamina and strength; it felt good to knock them on their ass or out of the ring. He loved striking through the thick cement blocks with ease while his competitors became high off of the adrenaline until they worked themselves dizzy and into fatigue while his natural strength was only _beginning_ to wane…

But…even with its perks; the contests weren't what enticed him.

It was a stunning female Espeon…that belonged to the teenaged Champion named Lyra. Her name is Tempest.

His amber eyes would glow hungrily as he slyly assessed the people and Pokémon around him before every round. It didn't take his overall large stature and the defined muscle underneath his well-groomed obsidian and blue fur, the shining gold rings on his hind legs, sharp star at the end of his whipping tail, or his type for him to know that he was truly daunting… yet handsome for a Luxray.

He knew Tempest surpassed him in every way, shape, form, and fashion. She possessed more power in her slim pink tail than he could ever wish to obtain. His little bastard was weak, her Trainer was strong.

Simple.

However, despite this "misfortune"…he loved her. _She _is what enticed him. Tempest is the reason why he let Trainer Simon boast about his accomplishments, she is the reason why he would sprint until his pads were scraped raw on the track, the reason why he would leave his opponents suffering from a large bruise or the occasional internal bleeding, the reason why he would either crush the thick cement blocks into dust or leave the split chunks streaked in blood…

Trainer Simon was almost banned from every competition in Johto. Some people believed that the Luxray was being bribed or threatened into this disposition…but one look at him and his wimpy Trainer silenced them all. It was only when one of the Pokémon Professor's—Juniper he assumed—studied previous videos broadcast on TV was the real reason behind how arduously the Luxray worked himself revealed. She caught every furtive glance he made to the audience during every contest and traced them to Tempest. But only when she was in the audience; otherwise…he wouldn't care.

They found it cute…

Tempest would sometimes accompany Champion Lyra when she came to watch the competitions. Tempest's attention was always rapt on the contestants or current leader during the excitement; usually only for a few fleeting moments…but he wanted all of her attention. _All, _the time. Even though her glance would be casual with a congratulatory nod after he won when Lyra would give Trainer Simon a friendly handshake; the Luxray wanted to talk to her, embrace her, tell her of his love and leave Trainer Simon for hers' just so he could be her mate. But he couldn't. His Trainer was just as love-struck with Lyra as he was with Tempest.

The only difference between them was that Trainer Simon was too nervous to approach Lyra again after she left; so the Luxray's dark ambitions didn't even have a chance either way.

When the Luxray would spot Tempest in the audience—though _slightly_ remorsefully—it would make his blood seethe and every fiber on his being bristle in loathing for seizing the Tempest's attention from him when a Pokémon would pull ahead. And the jealously would be so powerful to the point that the Luxray thought of ending them, during the competition and at the very moment that it happened: be it a Golem or a Haxorus.

The Luxray knew that that would only make him look like some wild brute…but he would if Tempest was the one who would have to crush his skull with her psychic power by a mere blink of her gorgeous eye—if it ever came to those extremes. So…while the flashing lights and camera crews catch his every accomplishment and broadcast his awards next to him as he slowly came close to being up to par with Tempest's Pokethalon status; his heart soared.

The color of the sky: who knows from within the Pokethalon Dome…but while the Luxray puffed out his chest and stared regally into the bright camera's light beside Trainer Simon—because he knew Tempest could be watching—…white.


End file.
